Recent years have seen widespread availability of services for sharing a game video while a user is playing the game. Also, it is now possible for users to directly communicate with each other by connecting their terminals in a “peer-to-peer” (P2P) fashion. A user can share various data with other users via the Internet. PTL 1 proposes a game delivery system in which a delivering gaming apparatus delivers information about a game playing status to a receiving gaming apparatus so that a receiving side user can participate in a game being executed by the delivering gaming apparatus.